


Oh, the humanity! I’ve been turned into a CAT?!

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, First Times, Foot Massage, Getting Together, Massage, Pining, Touch-Starved, not furry I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Lina’s thinks she’d do anything to get turned back human- but when she does, she finds she’s been missing the constant petting from a certain blonde swordsman.What’s a gal to do? And please, just tell me you don’t have a foot thing, Gourry?!





	Oh, the humanity! I’ve been turned into a CAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one! I hope you do too!

It’s funny what you end up getting used to, Gourry thought as he sat staring moodily out of the window at the pouring rain, petting the small ginger cat in his lap. The cat who, up until a couple of weeks ago, had been a five-foot-nothing girl with a bad temper and no chest. Not to mention the most powerful sorceress in the known world. 

But one curse later and bam- talking cat. 

It wasn’t too bad, really- searching for a cure was a series of depressing dead ends, but cat- Lina was a lot more mellow than person-Lina, and since she could still talk, just as good company, just a lot more cuddly and with a new fondness for killing mice. 

She was currently lying in his lap, purring and kneading his leg as he stroked her- her fur was so soft and when she was sleepy she forgot her pride and always ended up leaning on him to be petted. At first, he’d only stroked her back and head, but when it became clear she wasn’t going to scratch him he petted her forehead and ears too- round under her chin, down her neck and fluffing the fur on her underside with his whole hand before going back to her back again. Her little cat-face almost looked like it was smiling, her eyes squeezed shut as she turned over to let him fluff her belly again. As she went to sleep, he played with her paws- they were so tiny, like a rabbit, the pads so pink and new they made his heart melt a little when he squeezed her paws and watched her claws pop in and out, and ruffling the velvety fur on the back of her legs. 

He wished he could be this way with human Lina- if only she was her real self now, lying next to him with her head in his lap, letting him pet her hair and rub her shoulders. 

He sighed and held the cat a little closer as he stared down at her.

“You’re so far gone, aren’t you?” 

Gourry jumped as Zel’s voice cut across the room from the doorway. He was leaning there, staring at his teammates with a fond smile and shaking his head. 

“I... I guess.” Gourry admitted, looking away. 

Zel came over and rubbed under Lina’s chin with one finger. “Maybe we should just leave you like this.” He said to her. “Much more friendly.” 

“Yeah.” Gourry laughed, but his heart wasn’t in it. The way things were headed, it looked like Lina was going to be stuck this way for a while, whether she liked it or not. 

 

—-

Lina sighed and purred as she stretched out, arcing into Gourry’s hand as he ruffled the fur on her back, before she settled back down leaning against his stomach, enjoying his body heat as well as the massage. Moments like this almost made up for the lack of thumbs, she thought as he scritched between her shoulder blades and she mewed. 

Then she started to feel a tingling, and almost a pulling sensation in her hands, feet and tail, and she yowled and dug her claws in to Gourry’s thigh without meaning to and then the world started to spin- 

And then she was lying, face down in a tangle of limbs, with her face in his lap. She felt a cool breeze on her back, and then heard him yell as he pulled his hand away from what was now her naked waist, and screamed, and then all hell broke loose. 

—-

Although everything should have been back to rights, Lina couldn’t help but feel a little off as a human. She felt this niggling feeling for a few weeks, before she realised one night as she laid in bed trying to sleep - she just missed being touched. As a cat, she’d gotten used to constant physical affection, especially from Gourry, and she was really missing it. It had been so comfortable just to lie on top of his legs as he slept, or to have him scratch behind her ears or scoop her up into his arms and carry her next to his warm chest-

She blushed and shook her head- but still, she couldn’t stop the nagging feeling of loneliness from making her chest hurt. She tossed and turned for a while before throwing away the covers and going for a walk to try to calm her brain down. 

She found Gourry rattling around in the inn’s kitchen, looking for food.   
“Hey.”

“Couldn’t sleep either?”

“Yeah.” She leaned on the counter next to him and stared at the wall opposite with her arms crossed, hugging herself. He turned around with a slice of bread and honey and absentmindedly started petting her head as he ate. 

Maybe because it was so late or maybe she was just so lonely, but she leaned into it instead of smacking his hand away and before they knew it he was combing his fingers through her hair and massaging her scalp and it felt so nice she can’t help but grunt and lean into his hand- 

He choked on his toast and pulled his hand away. “Sorry Lina, I- um - I guess I just got used to petting you? And oh man that doesn’t sound good but- sorry Lina, please don’t hurt me!” He flinched away, but Lina just sighed and looked at the ground, hugging herself. 

“No, it’s okay.”

He brought his hands down from his defensive guard and stared at her. “Are you alright, Lina?”

“Not really.” She shook her head. “Would you believe me if I said I missed being a cat?”

“Really? Why’s that?” He asked. 

“It was just ... kind of nice. Everything seemed simple. Just get food, find a warm place to sleep, get cured. Now... “ she trailed off with a sigh. “And people petting me felt really comforting.” She admitted, looking at the floor. 

“Lina.” He put his hand back on her head, and she smiled tiredly up at him. 

“Thanks, Gourry.” 

——

A few weeks later, they were sharing a room. This wasn’t unusual for them- they’d been travelling together for so long, they were both pretty comfortable in each other’s company- but what was unusual was that they were both passing the afternoon together, Lina reading, lying in a patch of afternoon sunlight, Gourry sitting next to her polishing his boots. 

It was nice to just be together, he thought as he finished and set his work aside, and impulsively reached out and ran a hand down her back, not entirely surprised when she said “Ooh, yes please,” and leant into his hand.

He felt a little skeevy though because he was really enjoying it- feeling the contours of her back, her body twitching under his hand, her silky hair, the warmth of her body.... he wished he could just carry on and slide his hand down over her arse and thigh... she had such lovely thighs- he had a great view of them ... he wanted them wrapped around him- 

Stop it! He shook his head and Lina looked up as his hand stilled and he went back to stroking, desperately willing his mind out of the gutter before his cock took any more notice. He sighed. At least he didn’t have this problem when she was a cat...

He changed tactics and knelt closer- pressing his thumbs in and turning the stroking into a massage. It was easier to concentrate on working the knots out of her shoulders than just stroking over her lower back- but oh man, the apprrxiative moan she gave when she realised what he was doing made him regret it instantly. 

“If I could be purring now, I would be.” She sighed, putting the book down and closing her eyes. 

“Glad I could help.” He said. “You seem really tense.”

“Yeah, I was.” She said, practically drooling. 

He judged her done when she started to make little mewing noises when he touched her, and was about to move away when she looked up and gave him the biggest puppy eyes he’d seen. 

“Can you do my calves too? I really strained them running up that hill the other day.” 

In for a penny, in for a pound. He nodded and moved, trying not to take advantage of his new position to stare up at her butt but failing miserably. 

He ended up doing her stomach too- she was carrying loads of tension there- almost as much as her back. Her top rode up and her skin was so soft when his fingers brush against it as he tugged the hen back down- it was enough to get him back of the edge of dangerously close to getting hard. 

She asked him to do her feet too, and in exchange for her treating him to dinner, he did, slipping off her shoes and marvelling at how small her socked feet looked in his hands. 

He was really bad at saying no to her, he reflected as he dug his thumb into the arch of her foot and she gasped, pulling away for a minute before he got his grip back and did it again. It was so worth it to hear the noises she was making, and he tried not to smile as he worked. 

Then she looked back at him, and down, and jerked her foot out of his grip. He looked down to see -crap! He’d got semi hard.

She sounded surprisingly calm. “Gourry, please don’t tell me you have a feet thing, because I swear I will rip your dick off and stab you to death with it.”

He leapt off the bed and under it and she shrieked and grabbed his leg to haul him out as he clung to the foot of the bed yelling’ I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” 

“You creep- do you seriously have a foot thing?” She said, dragging him out with inhuman strength. 

“No, I just- like touching you.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he realised his mistake, and curled up into a ball to protect himself from the blows and insults she rained upon him. 

“I’m sorry!! I really fancy you and I’m sorry!!” He yelled. 

She stopped, dazed. He peeked up at her. 

“Are you serious?” 

“I really like you, Lina.”

She went red, then purple, then white, and he saw death in her eyes. 

He braced himself, and soon he was flying out the window on the wings of a massive fireball. 

“What kind of a confession is thaaaaat?!?” She screeched. 

—-

 

He limped back to the inn from where he had landed, feeling ashamed. 

Lina was at the bar having dinner- she didn’t talk to him, just shoved some food in front of him and went back to her own dinner. He sat down silently and picked at his food. It was weird keeping his hands to himself and not nicking her food. 

And of course, they still had to share a room- he winced as he got down on the floor and settled down to sleep to sleep without a word- his grazes and bruises would heal on their own. He deserved it. He felt like crying as he lies there- how could he mess up so badly? Things were going so well!- until- 

“Recovery.” A warmth spread across his side from her hand hovering above it and he felt the delicious surge of rightness that comes from a well done recovery spell- injuries healing and leaving behind nothing but a pleasent tingling and sense of wellbeing. 

“I don’t deserve it.” He said, not being able to meet her eyes. 

“You didn’t really deserve being thrown out the window.” She huffed.

He looked up at her, hopefully. 

“I mean I’m still kind of pissed, but... she sighed. “I was enjoying it too. I just got a bit freaked out when I saw how much you were enjoying it.”

He hung his head. “Sorry. I didnt mean to- I really was just trying to pet you like a cat- but you were making these lovely noises, and you’re just really hot I couldn’t help it- and I didn’t want to stop.”

She bit her lip. “Well, as long as you’re sorry I guess you can sleep on the bed at least.”

“Thank you. I’ll sleep over the covers.” He said, sitting up and clicking his back. 

“Alright.”

They both laid there a while, Gourry unable to sleep, Lina facing away from him but clearly awake too. 

“Lina?” 

“What? I need my beauty sleep!” She snapped. 

“No you don’t.”

“What?”

“You’re really pretty.”

She smacked him, but looked a little pleased, so he pressed on.

“Anyway- um- when you said you were enjoying it earlier- did you mean- it like when I stroked you as a cat or.... some other way?”

She huffed. “The other way, Gourry.” She said crossly. “Well, a bit of both, I guess.” 

“Could I maybe ... do it again sometime?” 

“You’re pushing your luck, mister!”

“Sorryyy!” He cringed. 

She didn’t say anything.

—-

 

“But Can I?”

Lina snorted and rolled over to glare at Gourry, but didn’t quite manage to get the violence behind it. He was just... lying there, with his hair all messy and his pyjama top coming open, showing off that lovely chest of his... 

And then she found herself straddling him and pulling his hair to get him to kiss her, grinding down with her hips against him.

“I’ll allow it.” She said, and then his hands were on her, exploring her properly, dragging up her waist under her shirt, squeezing her arse and thighs, and cupping her breasts with a moan like he was dying. 

“Lina, you’re gorgeous.” He groaned, before smushing their mouths together in a messy kiss that on one level was a total disaster, but on the other level only served to ratchet Lina’s arousal higher as she felt him start to harden under her. 

He sat up and started to pull Lina’s shirt off when it struck her that oh gods- they were doing this- this thing she’d heard about in abstract- 

She realised that she had frozen. 

“You okay?” He said from under her. 

“Yeah. I think so.”

He chucked her under the chin. “Sorry- I’ll be more gentle.”

She blushed and looked away.

“Poor kitten.” He said, leaning back and pulling her with him, stroking her bare back as she ground down slightly again. They kissed, slowly and tenderly, as he slid one hand down to her thigh and pulled her legs apart to get her closer to him, groaning as she pressed down on his cock through his pyjama bottoms. 

She liked the sound of that and did it again, then started to explore down his jaw and neck with her teeth and fingertips as he kept stroking her back. 

She looked down at him- he was just waiting for her, stroking her so lightly it made her hair stand on end. She saw his nipple there and rolled it between a finger and thumb, harder when she saw he liked it. 

He started to buck up under her- hitting her right in her floor where she was starting to feel very relaxed and open to more activity. 

“Lina? Have you touched yourself before?”

“Not really.” 

— 

Looking up at her blushing face, Gourry got an idea and grinned.   
“Do it now- I want to watch.” 

She opened her mouth to yell at him and then shut it again, before sitting back away from his lap, pulling down her pyjamas and knickers and hesitantly lowering a hand, before blushing and looking away. “It’s too embarrassing.”

“I’d feel bad if I took you and you’d never even played with yourself.”

“Have you?!”

“Oh, All the time. Don’t worry- it’s easy.” He got an evil idea, then tugged open the fly of his pyjama bottoms, and got his cock out and started to stroke. “I’ll show you.” 

She spluttered and he grinned.   
“See? Not so difficult.”

“You have different parts to me, moron!” She said, still not looking away from his dick. He hoped that meant she wanted it. 

“C’mon, a girls first time ought to be with herself~” he said, grabbing her and rolling them over so she’s on her back, then sitting back. 

“Do I have to do everything around here?” He said. 

 

“No- you’re trying to make me do everything - haaaa-“ She shuddered as he touched her, rubbing his thumb over her and pressing just a little harder on her nub. “No, you jellyfish, I don’t want it there-“

He pulled off her. “Oh? Where then?”

She glared at him, then squeezed her eyes shut and brought her own hand down to herself, sliding one finger straight inside with a whine.   
“Aaagh~”

Gourry sat back and watched. What a sight -Lina was blushing so hard but her hand was starting to work with a purpose now, exploring herself and then sliding another finger in. Her face scrunched into a frown and he stroked her side before going back to playing with her nipples. 

“It’s not working!!” She spat through gritted teeth, after the third finger was well and truly in. 

“Try your clit again.” 

She did, and she was so nearly there- she finally came apart when he placed a kiss on her forehead and took her other hand. 

He squeezed it as she came down, panting. 

“I’ve been imagining that for the longest time~” he confessed with a grin. 

“Pervert.”

“Maybe. But now we can have some real fun.”

“Oh yeah? It’s about time you did some work.” She said, grinning up at him shakily. 

He gave his cock another stroke and it perked back up again, and then she pulled her fingers out of herself with a groan and he sank in to replace them. 

He nearly came right there and then- it’s Lina, he was having sex with Lina and she was enjoying it and grabbing his butt to pull him in further- 

He sat up and took her with him- then fucked her onto himself as she scratched at his back until he came. He thought she might have come again but he wasn’t sure, and she started whining to get off so he let go of her and groaned as the cool air hit him. 

She lairs down and put her head on his chest, tracing the trail of hair on his stomach with her fingertips. He patted her head and went back to stroking her hair. 

“You’re absolutely sure you don’t have a foot thing?” She said suddenly, jerking her head up to glare at him.

He laughed. “Nah, just a Lina thing.” 

“That’s all right then.” She relaxed and snuggled back up to him, and he swore he could almost hear her purring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you spot any mistakes- as usual, my only beta is myself ^^;
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
